Love
by Catnip
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru share a conversation about their love. I believe that this is my firt Ruroni Kenshin fic.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Ruroni Kenshin. I also cannot claim credit for this idea I must tribute it to my savior.  
  
Authors Notes: This came to me when I was writeing in my journal. Love, such a simple thing to most is actually the most grand, complex, beautful and wonderful thing in the world. Our earthly love is not comparable to his. When my lord was hanging on a cross, that was love.  
  
Love  
  
by Catnip  
  
But ultimatly I'd say that I want to know love  
  
"I remeber when I first saw you Kaoru, even for a girl you looked as if you were a woman. I've come to know that you are a woman, wise beyond your years. I don't question why I love you so much, I can oly rejoice in having these feelings "  
  
Love in its form to everyone.   
  
"I was lonley, that's all I remember before I knew you. I was angry and bitter at the man who was impersonating the Battousai and destroying my fathers good name. I was misrible because I was alone, bitter, and angry. I never dreamed of being in love, not until you came to me. When you first held me that day I wondered 'could I love him?' I had never thought of love before you came. Why?"  
  
I think that if everyone knew of God's love then joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, gentleness, faithfulness, self-control and humility will grow from it.   
  
"Everything comes in it's own time. Just being around you brought out the best in me. I was always most happy when I was at home. It is like were are all a family. I found every kind of goodness here, I found love with you."  
  
After all love is all of this.  
  
"It was like a rebirth for everyone wasn't it? I wasn't lonley anymore and you found a home. Yahiko started training and becoming stronger. Sano started looking for the man he is. Megumi stopped making opium. And then there are the countless others we've come across, who you have helped. Theres something about you Kenshin, something that even I don't know. Somthing in you has brought out the best in all of us"  
  
It is patience, it is kindness   
  
"Kenshin you are patient and kind...  
  
it does not envy, boast or take pride.  
  
...your not jelous or pridefull"  
  
Love is humble. It is not rude or self seeking or easily angered.  
  
"and your humble, you are so very humble. Your never rude or angry, and your never selfish, I'm so sorry that I ever accused you of ever being selfish''   
  
Love keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with he truth.   
  
"Don't cry Kaoru, here let me hold you. Don't sell yourself short, you took me in, inspite of my past and my sins. You could have turned me into the police for carrying a sword or for any number of reasons, but you took me in anyway, and gave me a home."   
  
It always potects,   
  
"No matter what I will always protect you Kaoru"  
  
trusts,  
  
"I know I can always trust you Kenshin"  
  
hopes,   
  
"I can finally think of a life away from blood and the sins of my past. I will not have our son be covered in the blood of my sins"  
  
and perserveres.   
  
"When I fall I will cling to you, you are my protector"  
  
Love never fails.  
  
"Forever, forever I will love you"  
  
God will never fail me.   
  
"There is something about you Kenshin, like someone is always watching out for you and the ones we love"  
  
"What the world needs now is love, sweet love, it's the only thing that theres just too little of" or "All you need is love"   
  
"I wish others could know it, I wish they could have what you have."  
  
If so many people can say it, why don't we see it?   
  
"It's just not that simple....  
  
Then we forget that when my savior was hung on a hellish cross, that was love.   
  
.....but then again, maybe it is more simple than we think"  
  
  
  
"I hope so Kenshin. I hope one day we can find love for the world, just like we can for us"  
  
As Kaoru said these words her hand ran along his cross shaped scar.   
  
Ironic isn't it?  
  
The End  
  
The italics are quotes from my journal. I hope this came out ok, so please leave a review, and share your opinions. Thanks and God Bless 


End file.
